Pregnant Again: The edited version
by Saretsu1
Summary: Bulma is pregnant, Vegeta didn't know it. A big problem in the CC **Edited by: L.A. Whitfield


Pregnant Again?

By: Saretsu

One summer evening Bulma was working in her lab when Trunks entered very 

exited about something

"Hey mom, may I go camping and sparing with Goten?" He begged.

"Oh Trunks, I have a lot of work to do and I've been waiting for you to help 

me, but if you really want to go, it doesn't matter." Bulma answered with a 

sigh.

"No mom, if you want I can phone Goten to postpone the camping trip." Bulma 

just shook her head.

"No Trunks it isn't necessary. Take a break! Your a teenager and you need to 

have fun. Something that you haven't had since you began helping me with the 

corporation. Don't worry, I'll be fine and I'll finish all my work, so go on 

camping." Bulma said waving him on.

"Your mother is right Trunks. Go camping with Kakarot's Brat." Vegeta said 

walking into the kitchen and grabbing something to eat. He quickly ate a 

sandwich and then returned to the gravity room to continue training without 

saying another word.

"Is he ok? " Trunks ask very confused staring after his father. His father 

actually agreed to letting him go camping with Goten. Was he sick?

"Oh he's strange like that some times. I'm not sure why I married him at 

all." She laughed.

"Well mom, I'm going to pack some food and clothes for the camping trip. 

I'll go to Goten's house to choose the place to do the camping, all right?" 

He asked giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah! Ok Sweat heart just remember to have lots of fun!" She said returning 

to her work. A few minutes later, Trunks was in flight to Goten's house.

Back at Capsule Corp...

"Ufff! I'd better rest for a minute because with all this work, I'm 

exhausted!" Bulma walked to the living room, laid on the couch and turned on 

the TV. A few minutes later, she was completely asleep.

She awoke a little while later to find Vegeta looking down at her lovingly. 

When he saw that she was awake, his expression quickly hardened.

"Ahuuum! Hi Vegeta, can you tell me what time is it?" She asks startled 

sitting up.

"I think is near midnight." Vegeta answered still looking at her.

"Whaaat!" She screamed standing up and scaring Vegeta.

"It's that late?!! I haven't finish my work yet!" She yelled running to her 

lab but Vegeta caught up with her, blocking her at the door.

"You didn't have to yell like that! I'm not deaf!!!" He barked. His ear 

drums were ringing painfully.

"Shut up, and don't interrupt me when I working!!!" Bulma spat shoving past 

him.

She couldn't help but start to laugh. She realized that she was beginning to 

sound exactly like him whenever some one attempts to enter his gravity room 

without his permission.

"What are you laughing about woman ?" Vegeta roared following on her heels.

"I...ha, ha, ha...sound like...ha, ha...you...ha, ha, ha, ha!!" She answered 

between fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Very funny." Vegeta replied sarcastically. "Are you going to sleep now or 

what?" He asked looking at her expectantly.

"Only after I get all this work finished Vegeta. In the meantime, why don't 

you go ahead and go to sleep without me? I'll be there in a little while." 

She said trying to chase him off.

"That's exactly what I'll do, but understand this woman! I didn't need your 

authorization to do so!" Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Oyasumina Vegeta." She said returning to her work.

"Hmph!" Was his only reply as he walked out.

Three hours later...

"Well, I've finally finished all of my paper work! I'm beat! I'm going to 

sleep." She said to herself shutting down her computer, and standing up on 

sore legs from sitting too long.

She went upstairs to her room found Vegeta asleep. She put on her nightgown 

and laid down on the bed and suddenly felt Vegeta hugging her and kissing 

her neck. She whimpered a little bit in protest but then he began to 

unbutton her gown. That did it!

"What are..." She stopped talking because Vegeta put his finger in her mouth 

and then whispered to her ear, "It was a good idea sending Trunks camping 

with Kakarot's Brat because now we finally have some time alone together. 

We've been waiting for this a long time right?" Coaxing her on.

"You're right. Now I understand your behavior with Trunks, Veggie-chan." She 

whispered seductively curling her legs around his waist and pulling him 

close. It started with a deep kiss...

The next morning...

Bulma carefully slid out from between Vegeta arms, not wanting to wake him 

up. He woke up though when he heard her preparing her bath. A grin spread 

over his face as he walked into the bathroom.

"Your NOT allowed to start your bath without inviting me in." He said 

pretending to be angry.

"Oh sorry Vegeta but I didn't want to wake you up.." She paused suddenly 

realizing something.

"Hey! What am I saying? We never take baths together!" She said blushing.

"Never? Are you sure?" He ask sarcastically closing the bathroom door.

"Well...sometimes, but not very often. "She said blushing even more. Vegeta 

was really enjoying this and without warning grabbed her, swung her around 

in the air and put her inside the bath tub.

"Hey! What are you... !" She shouted splashing around in the water but 

couldn't finish what she was saying because he interrupted her with a 

lovely, soft kiss that melted her heart like butter.

After the bath...

Bulma quickly got dressed and ran to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. When 

Vegeta finally joined her in the dining room, a great big banquet awaited 

him on the table.

He couldn't help but stare at it with his mouth hanging open. Just then, 

Bulma's face comically popped out from behind the food on the table, (which 

almost towered to the ceiling) and she smiled at him.

"I wanted to celebrate our day alone with each other by making a big 

breakfast! What do you think Vegeta? She said snuggling up next to him. 

Vegeta couldn't take his eyes off this food.

"Hey woman! If I eat all of this food, I wont be able to train." He said 

complaining but his mouth was watering at the same time.

"Well, you can train tomorrow because your spending the day with me, right?" 

She asked sounding more like she was giving him an order.

"Fine, since I don't have any choice in the matter." He grumbled digging 

into his food. Bulma smiled victoriously and joined him.

After breakfast, they took a little stroll around capsule Corp and for once 

ended up spending the whole day together. That night, they both sat outside 

and watched the stars together. They did the same thing the next night. All 

that week they repeated this routine, but when Trunks returned, they stopped 

and went back to the way they were before.

Trunks was amazed because his parents weren't fighting. Instead, things were 

very peaceful for a change and he couldn't complain about that! He helped 

his mother out as usual at work and even found time to spar with his father. 

A regular Brady bunch. (Ok, not literally)

Two months later, Bulma went to the commercial center drugstore and bought 

the most effective pregnancy test she could find. When she return home, she 

immediately went to the bathroom to take the test.

Not thinking, she left the bathroom to get something to drink in the kitchen 

and left the pregnancy test laying out in the open. Of course Vegeta chose 

that time to take a break from his training to use the bathroom. When he saw 

the pregnancy test on the counter, he freaked out to say the least.

When he found her in the kitchen he began to shouting at her desperately, 

"Can you tell me what the hell is this!!!!!!" He screamed holding the 

pregnancy test in front of her face.

"I..., I... Can..., Can..., Explain it. "Bulma stuttered frightened at his 

reaction.

"Well, I'm waiting for your answer... Speak !!!" He growled growing 

impatient with her.

"I'm probably...!" She couldn't continue. She began to cry and the tears 

and sobs obstructed her voice.

"Your probably what!!!"

"Pregnant!!! "She cried back pitifully.

"What! Again? Ahhh shit!!!" He growled even louder.

"Shut up!!! It's your fault too ya know!" She cried between sobs.

It finally struck Vegeta that he was being a total jerk and suddenly felt 

very guilty. Not knowing what else to do, he reached over and gave Bulma a 

hug in an attempt to calm her.

"Stop crying Bulma, I don't know what happened to me just now. please, I'm 

Sorry. I'm just really surprise your having another baby after all these 

years. Are you absolutely sure?" He asked taking her hand and squeezing it 

gently.

"I don't know. We have to check the pregnancy test first." She answered 

looking at the test in his hands.

They both checked the test.

"Oh my goodness, it's... It's...blue! Oh I'm so happy!!! "She cheered giving 

Vegeta a big hug.

"Well, I'm happy too but I have to return to my training now." He said 

walking away pretending nothing happened.

"Hey! Wait a minute! You're going to have to help me explain all this to 

Trunks!" She yelled walking after him.

"I don't have time woman! I have to train. Your intelligent! Tell him 

yourself! He said and returned to his gravity room.

Just then, Trunks walked into the kitchen...

"Hey mom! Can you help me with the lab's computer? It's acting up again." 

Trunks laughed.

"Sure Trunks. Is that darn thing acting up again? Well, lets go check it 

out." She answered pleasantly following him.

Inside the lab...

"Mmm...Trunks, how do you feel about having a brother or a sister?" She 

asked casually while checking out the computer.

"What?! Are you pregnant again mom!?" Trunks blurted.

"Yes, how you feel about that?" She asked worried he would be upset.

"Well... Let's see. It would be fine... And a little difficult too, but I'll 

probably get use to hearing a baby crying all day... and night also, but 

I've always wanted a little brother or sister! I'd love it!" He exclaimed 

exited.

"I'm so happy to hear it Trunks. And now would you like to go with me to buy 

some things for the baby?" She asked over joyed.

"Of course, let's go!" Trunks laughed with as much enthusiasm.

When they arrived at the commercial center, both of them went straight to 

the Baby's Shop.

"I'll need one of this, one of those..." Bulma said pointing out different 

items.

"And don't forget one of this!! " Trunks shout at the other side of the shop 

holding up for her to see, a little pajama outfit with cute bunny ears and a 

tail.

"Yeah! Your right!" Bulma answered giggling.

An hour later, they returned to capsule corp. Vegeta was watching TV and 

didn't notice them. Trunks snuck past his father without being spotted 

carrying a arm full of bags but when Bulma entered he spoke up.

"What have you been doing all day woman!?" He asked keeping his eyes glued 

to the TV.

"Well, we went to the baby store in town and bought some clothes and toys 

for the baby. I would have asked you to come with us Vegeta but you were 

training."

"Yes, I need to train, but who went with you?" He asked now looking at her.

"Well, I went with a very handsome man... jealous?" She suddenly blurted 

knavishly watching Vegeta's reaction.

Vegeta glared at her for a second and then realized with embarrassment that 

she was talking about Trunks. Bulma had a laughing fit over this and then 

took of to decorate the nursery.

Before everyone knew it, five months had passed and Bulma was huge! She had 

an appetite bigger than a Saiyan's, and had a different mood swing about 

every five minutes!

Trunks cared for his mother during this time because Vegeta was never 

around. Always too busy training.

Sometimes Chichi and Videl would stop buy to help out taking care of Bulma, 

giving Trunks a break. He'd taken over Bulma's job so he really had his 

hands full now.

Bulma would still help out every now and then in the lab, especially when 

she got bored.

Once, after she snuck into the lab and worked for four hours straight, 

Trunks found her asleep on top of her key board and had to carry her into 

the living room, against her will, where he put her down on the couch. She 

fell asleep right away much to his relief.

The following months passed quickly for Bulma and she was finally brought 

into the hospital to have her baby.

All the Z shensis went to see Bulma including Vegeta but only after Trunks 

had to practically drag him out of the gravity room. All the guys waited 

out in the waiting room, while Chichi, Videl and Juuhachigo sat with Bulma 

in her room talking about what the baby was going to be called and showing 

off all the clothes Bulma bought for the baby.

When Bulma's contractions got stronger, Chichi told Trunks to call a doctor. 

Trunks ran off and returned immediately with two doctors and four nurses in 

tow. The doctors asked them to wait outside. Minutes later, a nurse came 

out calling Vegeta.

"Is Mr. Vegeta here?... Your wife wants you at her side." She asked looking 

around the group gathered outside her door.

"What! No way! Not again! If I enter that room and she takes my hand, I will 

be sorry." He said a little afraid. The others snickered at him. They 

stopped when he glared back at them.

Did he just say that out loud?

"Bulma is pretty strong. She might hurt you." Yamcha said sarcastically. The 

others standing around him backed off nervously. Vegeta's face turned red.

"Shut up stupid!" Vegeta spat in Yamcha's face. Just then, Bulma called out 

from inside her room.

"Vegeta! Come in here! I need you!? Or are you afraid of me?!" She screamed 

having a terrible contraction right that second.

"Me...afraid of you? Ha! We'll just see how afraid I am." He said marching 

into the room slamming the door behind him. Inside Bulma screamed and they 

all heard Vegeta whimper.

Four hours later after the baby was born...

Vegeta left out of Bulma's room without even knowing what sex his baby was. 

The only thing he could do was stare at his throbbing hand. Later the 

medical staff also left out of the room and Trunks asked them about Bulma.

"Your mom is in excellent condition, but a little tired and if you want to 

meet your new sister, she's in the nursery." A doctor explained pointing 

down the hall way where the nursery was.

Trunks was totally amazed by what the doctor had told him. He never thought 

that the baby would be a girl. He was very happy.

Vegeta was also amazed and went to the nursery to see his newborn baby, 

meantime the group, went in to congratulate Bulma.

When he got there, a nurse took a little delicate baby from it's cradle and 

showed it to him. The infant opened her blue eyes, and stared at him. After 

a moment, she smiled for the very first time. It was like as soon as she 

saw him, she knew, he was her daddy and that he loved her.

Vegeta answered that beautiful smile with a little smirk and continue 

looking at her. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and when he turned his 

head, he found Goku's smiling face.

"Congratulations Vegeta, you have a very beautiful daughter! You must be 

very proud of her. I would be." Goku said but Vegeta didn't hear him 

because he was too busy admiring his little girl.

Everyone who had been with Bulma right after the birth, came to see Bra, so 

now Vegeta could go see his wife. Finally, he could spend some time alone 

with her.

When the door opened, Bulma saw standing at the door and greet him.

"Hi Vegeta! How is my baby?" She asked quickly.

"If you really want to know it, she's as ugly as you." He answered but of 

course, didn't mean a word.

Bulma hit Vegeta's chest playfully and he gently grabbed hold of her wrists 

and kissed her passionately.

"Uff! I only hope that she isn't a whiner like Trunks was." she said 

breaking away from his kiss.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Bulma, but she cries more than he did." he said 

shaking his head.

"Well, were gonna have to get back into the baby routine again Vegeta. 

We'll have to start changing diapers again, feedings her every four hours 

and waking up every two hours during the night...

"Hmph!, I'm not changing any diapers!" He interrupted her crossing his arms 

stubbornly. Bulma knew better though. He'll be changing diapers all right. 

Just like he changed Trunks diapers when ever she had work to do.

A few days later Vegeta returned to the hospital to take his wife daughter 

home. When he entered Bulma's room, he found her trying to calm down his 

daughter whom was balling up a storm.

"Why the hell is she crying? I could hear her from down the hall way!" He 

said holding his hands over his ears.

"I don't know what's happening to her. She isn't ill though. The nurses 

already checked her out and said that she's fine. Here, hold her a second 

while I finish packing my things" She said handing Bra to him.

Unbelievably, when Vegeta took her on his arms, she stopped crying and began 

to smile and laugh at him.

"Hey, what's happening with her?!!" Vegeta asked nervously.

"I don't know. She probably feels safer in her daddy's arms." She said 

looking at him amused.

"Hmph..." Was all he said as he cuddled his little girl.

"Well, I'm ready, lets go!" She said stretching her arms to taking Bra. 

Vegeta walked to the door and said to Bulma, "I won't return her to you 

because she'll start crying again. Just give me your suitcase and go 

home."

"Well, o.k." Bulma's answered a little annoyed with him but knew that he was 

right. She just wanted to go home. She didn't feel like arguing with him 

right now.

When they finally arrived at capsule Corp, everyone surprised them with a 

welcome home party.

Goku convince Vegeta to let him hold Bra, but when she open her eyes and saw 

Goku's face, she began to cry.

"You see? That's why I didn't want you to hold her. She's afraid of your 

face!" Vegeta growled

"I'm sorry Vegeta, please hold her" Said Goku holding her out to Vegeta. 

When Vegeta took her, she stopped crying and snuggled against his chest.

After the party everyone return to home until finally, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks 

and Bra where left alone. Bulma took Bra to her cradle in the nursery, then 

returned to the living room where she continued talking with Vegeta and 

Trunks.

Later that night, Bulma got Bra up and fed her. When Bra had enough, she 

returned her back to her crib. Bulma then returned to her bedroom with 

Vegeta where both of them fell fast asleep. In the morning, Bra started 

crying again.

Vegeta woke up but saw that Bulma was still asleep. For once, he just let 

her continue to sleep. He remembered Trunks being the same way. Keeping 

Bulma up all night with his crying. He felt guilty about not helping her 

then so he was going to make that up to her now.

He entered to the nursery, picked Bra up and gave her a warm bottle he'd 

just warmed up. When she finished the bottle, Vegeta put her back down into 

the cradle, but when he turned to go, Bra

began crying again. After five attempts, he finally just took her with him 

to his bedroom and as soon as they laid down, she fell asleep in his arms. 

With a sigh, he closed his eyes and fell asleep a few minutes later.

In the morning, Bulma woke up and found Bra asleep in Vegeta's arms. It was 

so sweet to look at. A little thought crossed her mind.

Finally, the beast will be tamed by a little princess.

She smiled as little Bra yawned and snuggled up against her daddy in her 

sleep. Bulma was happy. She had the family she'd wanted all her life. The 

family she had always dreamed of. Life was good she thought drifting off 

back to sleep.

The End

All the characters used in this story are property of Akira Toriyama.

E-mail me at: bra@fanfiction.i-p.com

Pregnant Again?

By: Saretsu

One summer evening Bulma was working in her lab when Trunks entered very 

exited about something

"Hey mom, may I go camping and sparing with Goten?" He begged.

"Oh Trunks, I have a lot of work to do and I've been waiting for you to help 

me, but if you really want to go, it doesn't matter." Bulma answered with a 

sigh.

"No mom, if you want I can phone Goten to postpone the camping trip." Bulma 

just shook her head.

"No Trunks it isn't necessary. Take a break! Your a teenager and you need to 

have fun. Something that you haven't had since you began helping me with the 

corporation. Don't worry, I'll be fine and I'll finish all my work, so go on 

camping." Bulma said waving him on.

"Your mother is right Trunks. Go camping with Kakarot's Brat." Vegeta said 

walking into the kitchen and grabbing something to eat. He quickly ate a 

sandwich and then returned to the gravity room to continue training without 

saying another word.

"Is he ok? " Trunks ask very confused staring after his father. His father 

actually agreed to letting him go camping with Goten. Was he sick?

"Oh he's strange like that some times. I'm not sure why I married him at 

all." She laughed.

"Well mom, I'm going to pack some food and clothes for the camping trip. 

I'll go to Goten's house to choose the place to do the camping, all right?" 

He asked giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah! Ok Sweat heart just remember to have lots of fun!" She said returning 

to her work. A few minutes later, Trunks was in flight to Goten's house.

Back at Capsule Corp...

"Ufff! I'd better rest for a minute because with all this work, I'm 

exhausted!" Bulma walked to the living room, laid on the couch and turned on 

the TV. A few minutes later, she was completely asleep.

She awoke a little while later to find Vegeta looking down at her lovingly. 

When he saw that she was awake, his expression quickly hardened.

"Ahuuum! Hi Vegeta, can you tell me what time is it?" She asks startled 

sitting up.

"I think is near midnight." Vegeta answered still looking at her.

"Whaaat!" She screamed standing up and scaring Vegeta.

"It's that late?!! I haven't finish my work yet!" She yelled running to her 

lab but Vegeta caught up with her, blocking her at the door.

"You didn't have to yell like that! I'm not deaf!!!" He barked. His ear 

drums were ringing painfully.

"Shut up, and don't interrupt me when I working!!!" Bulma spat shoving past 

him.

She couldn't help but start to laugh. She realized that she was beginning to 

sound exactly like him whenever some one attempts to enter his gravity room 

without his permission.

"What are you laughing about woman ?" Vegeta roared following on her heels.

"I...ha, ha, ha...sound like...ha, ha...you...ha, ha, ha, ha!!" She answered 

between fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Very funny." Vegeta replied sarcastically. "Are you going to sleep now or 

what?" He asked looking at her expectantly.

"Only after I get all this work finished Vegeta. In the meantime, why don't 

you go ahead and go to sleep without me? I'll be there in a little while." 

She said trying to chase him off.

"That's exactly what I'll do, but understand this woman! I didn't need your 

authorization to do so!" Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Oyasumina Vegeta." She said returning to her work.

"Hmph!" Was his only reply as he walked out.

Three hours later...

"Well, I've finally finished all of my paper work! I'm beat! I'm going to 

sleep." She said to herself shutting down her computer, and standing up on 

sore legs from sitting too long.

She went upstairs to her room found Vegeta asleep. She put on her nightgown 

and laid down on the bed and suddenly felt Vegeta hugging her and kissing 

her neck. She whimpered a little bit in protest but then he began to 

unbutton her gown. That did it!

"What are..." She stopped talking because Vegeta put his finger in her mouth 

and then whispered to her ear, "It was a good idea sending Trunks camping 

with Kakarot's Brat because now we finally have some time alone together. 

We've been waiting for this a long time right?" Coaxing her on.

"You're right. Now I understand your behavior with Trunks, Veggie-chan." She 

whispered seductively curling her legs around his waist and pulling him 

close. It started with a deep kiss...

The next morning...

Bulma carefully slid out from between Vegeta arms, not wanting to wake him 

up. He woke up though when he heard her preparing her bath. A grin spread 

over his face as he walked into the bathroom.

"Your NOT allowed to start your bath without inviting me in." He said 

pretending to be angry.

"Oh sorry Vegeta but I didn't want to wake you up.." She paused suddenly 

realizing something.

"Hey! What am I saying? We never take baths together!" She said blushing.

"Never? Are you sure?" He ask sarcastically closing the bathroom door.

"Well...sometimes, but not very often. "She said blushing even more. Vegeta 

was really enjoying this and without warning grabbed her, swung her around 

in the air and put her inside the bath tub.

"Hey! What are you... !" She shouted splashing around in the water but 

couldn't finish what she was saying because he interrupted her with a 

lovely, soft kiss that melted her heart like butter.

After the bath...

Bulma quickly got dressed and ran to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. When 

Vegeta finally joined her in the dining room, a great big banquet awaited 

him on the table.

He couldn't help but stare at it with his mouth hanging open. Just then, 

Bulma's face comically popped out from behind the food on the table, (which 

almost towered to the ceiling) and she smiled at him.

"I wanted to celebrate our day alone with each other by making a big 

breakfast! What do you think Vegeta? She said snuggling up next to him. 

Vegeta couldn't take his eyes off this food.

"Hey woman! If I eat all of this food, I wont be able to train." He said 

complaining but his mouth was watering at the same time.

"Well, you can train tomorrow because your spending the day with me, right?" 

She asked sounding more like she was giving him an order.

"Fine, since I don't have any choice in the matter." He grumbled digging 

into his food. Bulma smiled victoriously and joined him.

After breakfast, they took a little stroll around capsule Corp and for once 

ended up spending the whole day together. That night, they both sat outside 

and watched the stars together. They did the same thing the next night. All 

that week they repeated this routine, but when Trunks returned, they stopped 

and went back to the way they were before.

Trunks was amazed because his parents weren't fighting. Instead, things were 

very peaceful for a change and he couldn't complain about that! He helped 

his mother out as usual at work and even found time to spar with his father. 

A regular Brady bunch. (Ok, not literally)

Two months later, Bulma went to the commercial center drugstore and bought 

the most effective pregnancy test she could find. When she return home, she 

immediately went to the bathroom to take the test.

Not thinking, she left the bathroom to get something to drink in the kitchen 

and left the pregnancy test laying out in the open. Of course Vegeta chose 

that time to take a break from his training to use the bathroom. When he saw 

the pregnancy test on the counter, he freaked out to say the least.

When he found her in the kitchen he began to shouting at her desperately, 

"Can you tell me what the hell is this!!!!!!" He screamed holding the 

pregnancy test in front of her face.

"I..., I... Can..., Can..., Explain it. "Bulma stuttered frightened at his 

reaction.

"Well, I'm waiting for your answer... Speak !!!" He growled growing 

impatient with her.

"I'm probably...!" She couldn't continue. She began to cry and the tears 

and sobs obstructed her voice.

"Your probably what!!!"

"Pregnant!!! "She cried back pitifully.

"What! Again? Ahhh shit!!!" He growled even louder.

"Shut up!!! It's your fault too ya know!" She cried between sobs.

It finally struck Vegeta that he was being a total jerk and suddenly felt 

very guilty. Not knowing what else to do, he reached over and gave Bulma a 

hug in an attempt to calm her.

"Stop crying Bulma, I don't know what happened to me just now. please, I'm 

Sorry. I'm just really surprise your having another baby after all these 

years. Are you absolutely sure?" He asked taking her hand and squeezing it 

gently.

"I don't know. We have to check the pregnancy test first." She answered 

looking at the test in his hands.

They both checked the test.

"Oh my goodness, it's... It's...blue! Oh I'm so happy!!! "She cheered giving 

Vegeta a big hug.

"Well, I'm happy too but I have to return to my training now." He said 

walking away pretending nothing happened.

"Hey! Wait a minute! You're going to have to help me explain all this to 

Trunks!" She yelled walking after him.

"I don't have time woman! I have to train. Your intelligent! Tell him 

yourself! He said and returned to his gravity room.

Just then, Trunks walked into the kitchen...

"Hey mom! Can you help me with the lab's computer? It's acting up again." 

Trunks laughed.

"Sure Trunks. Is that darn thing acting up again? Well, lets go check it 

out." She answered pleasantly following him.

Inside the lab...

"Mmm...Trunks, how do you feel about having a brother or a sister?" She 

asked casually while checking out the computer.

"What?! Are you pregnant again mom!?" Trunks blurted.

"Yes, how you feel about that?" She asked worried he would be upset.

"Well... Let's see. It would be fine... And a little difficult too, but I'll 

probably get use to hearing a baby crying all day... and night also, but 

I've always wanted a little brother or sister! I'd love it!" He exclaimed 

exited.

"I'm so happy to hear it Trunks. And now would you like to go with me to buy 

some things for the baby?" She asked over joyed.

"Of course, let's go!" Trunks laughed with as much enthusiasm.

When they arrived at the commercial center, both of them went straight to 

the Baby's Shop.

"I'll need one of this, one of those..." Bulma said pointing out different 

items.

"And don't forget one of this!! " Trunks shout at the other side of the shop 

holding up for her to see, a little pajama outfit with cute bunny ears and a 

tail.

"Yeah! Your right!" Bulma answered giggling.

An hour later, they returned to capsule corp. Vegeta was watching TV and 

didn't notice them. Trunks snuck past his father without being spotted 

carrying a arm full of bags but when Bulma entered he spoke up.

"What have you been doing all day woman!?" He asked keeping his eyes glued 

to the TV.

"Well, we went to the baby store in town and bought some clothes and toys 

for the baby. I would have asked you to come with us Vegeta but you were 

training."

"Yes, I need to train, but who went with you?" He asked now looking at her.

"Well, I went with a very handsome man... jealous?" She suddenly blurted 

knavishly watching Vegeta's reaction.

Vegeta glared at her for a second and then realized with embarrassment that 

she was talking about Trunks. Bulma had a laughing fit over this and then 

took of to decorate the nursery.

Before everyone knew it, five months had passed and Bulma was huge! She had 

an appetite bigger than a Saiyan's, and had a different mood swing about 

every five minutes!

Trunks cared for his mother during this time because Vegeta was never 

around. Always too busy training.

Sometimes Chichi and Videl would stop buy to help out taking care of Bulma, 

giving Trunks a break. He'd taken over Bulma's job so he really had his 

hands full now.

Bulma would still help out every now and then in the lab, especially when 

she got bored.

Once, after she snuck into the lab and worked for four hours straight, 

Trunks found her asleep on top of her key board and had to carry her into 

the living room, against her will, where he put her down on the couch. She 

fell asleep right away much to his relief.

The following months passed quickly for Bulma and she was finally brought 

into the hospital to have her baby.

All the Z shensis went to see Bulma including Vegeta but only after Trunks 

had to practically drag him out of the gravity room. All the guys waited 

out in the waiting room, while Chichi, Videl and Juuhachigo sat with Bulma 

in her room talking about what the baby was going to be called and showing 

off all the clothes Bulma bought for the baby.

When Bulma's contractions got stronger, Chichi told Trunks to call a doctor. 

Trunks ran off and returned immediately with two doctors and four nurses in 

tow. The doctors asked them to wait outside. Minutes later, a nurse came 

out calling Vegeta.

"Is Mr. Vegeta here?... Your wife wants you at her side." She asked looking 

around the group gathered outside her door.

"What! No way! Not again! If I enter that room and she takes my hand, I will 

be sorry." He said a little afraid. The others snickered at him. They 

stopped when he glared back at them.

Did he just say that out loud?

"Bulma is pretty strong. She might hurt you." Yamcha said sarcastically. The 

others standing around him backed off nervously. Vegeta's face turned red.

"Shut up stupid!" Vegeta spat in Yamcha's face. Just then, Bulma called out 

from inside her room.

"Vegeta! Come in here! I need you!? Or are you afraid of me?!" She screamed 

having a terrible contraction right that second.

"Me...afraid of you? Ha! We'll just see how afraid I am." He said marching 

into the room slamming the door behind him. Inside Bulma screamed and they 

all heard Vegeta whimper.

Four hours later after the baby was born...

Vegeta left out of Bulma's room without even knowing what sex his baby was. 

The only thing he could do was stare at his throbbing hand. Later the 

medical staff also left out of the room and Trunks asked them about Bulma.

"Your mom is in excellent condition, but a little tired and if you want to 

meet your new sister, she's in the nursery." A doctor explained pointing 

down the hall way where the nursery was.

Trunks was totally amazed by what the doctor had told him. He never thought 

that the baby would be a girl. He was very happy.

Vegeta was also amazed and went to the nursery to see his newborn baby, 

meantime the group, went in to congratulate Bulma.

When he got there, a nurse took a little delicate baby from it's cradle and 

showed it to him. The infant opened her blue eyes, and stared at him. After 

a moment, she smiled for the very first time. It was like as soon as she 

saw him, she knew, he was her daddy and that he loved her.

Vegeta answered that beautiful smile with a little smirk and continue 

looking at her. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and when he turned his 

head, he found Goku's smiling face.

"Congratulations Vegeta, you have a very beautiful daughter! You must be 

very proud of her. I would be." Goku said but Vegeta didn't hear him 

because he was too busy admiring his little girl.

Everyone who had been with Bulma right after the birth, came to see Bra, so 

now Vegeta could go see his wife. Finally, he could spend some time alone 

with her.

When the door opened, Bulma saw standing at the door and greet him.

"Hi Vegeta! How is my baby?" She asked quickly.

"If you really want to know it, she's as ugly as you." He answered but of 

course, didn't mean a word.

Bulma hit Vegeta's chest playfully and he gently grabbed hold of her wrists 

and kissed her passionately.

"Uff! I only hope that she isn't a whiner like Trunks was." she said 

breaking away from his kiss.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Bulma, but she cries more than he did." he said 

shaking his head.

"Well, were gonna have to get back into the baby routine again Vegeta. 

We'll have to start changing diapers again, feedings her every four hours 

and waking up every two hours during the night...

"Hmph!, I'm not changing any diapers!" He interrupted her crossing his arms 

stubbornly. Bulma knew better though. He'll be changing diapers all right. 

Just like he changed Trunks diapers when ever she had work to do.

A few days later Vegeta returned to the hospital to take his wife daughter 

home. When he entered Bulma's room, he found her trying to calm down his 

daughter whom was balling up a storm.

"Why the hell is she crying? I could hear her from down the hall way!" He 

said holding his hands over his ears.

"I don't know what's happening to her. She isn't ill though. The nurses 

already checked her out and said that she's fine. Here, hold her a second 

while I finish packing my things" She said handing Bra to him.

Unbelievably, when Vegeta took her on his arms, she stopped crying and began 

to smile and laugh at him.

"Hey, what's happening with her?!!" Vegeta asked nervously.

"I don't know. She probably feels safer in her daddy's arms." She said 

looking at him amused.

"Hmph..." Was all he said as he cuddled his little girl.

"Well, I'm ready, lets go!" She said stretching her arms to taking Bra. 

Vegeta walked to the door and said to Bulma, "I won't return her to you 

because she'll start crying again. Just give me your suitcase and go 

home."

"Well, o.k." Bulma's answered a little annoyed with him but knew that he was 

right. She just wanted to go home. She didn't feel like arguing with him 

right now.

When they finally arrived at capsule Corp, everyone surprised them with a 

welcome home party.

Goku convince Vegeta to let him hold Bra, but when she open her eyes and saw 

Goku's face, she began to cry.

"You see? That's why I didn't want you to hold her. She's afraid of your 

face!" Vegeta growled

"I'm sorry Vegeta, please hold her" Said Goku holding her out to Vegeta. 

When Vegeta took her, she stopped crying and snuggled against his chest.

After the party everyone return to home until finally, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks 

and Bra where left alone. Bulma took Bra to her cradle in the nursery, then 

returned to the living room where she continued talking with Vegeta and 

Trunks.

Later that night, Bulma got Bra up and fed her. When Bra had enough, she 

returned her back to her crib. Bulma then returned to her bedroom with 

Vegeta where both of them fell fast asleep. In the morning, Bra started 

crying again.

Vegeta woke up but saw that Bulma was still asleep. For once, he just let 

her continue to sleep. He remembered Trunks being the same way. Keeping 

Bulma up all night with his crying. He felt guilty about not helping her 

then so he was going to make that up to her now.

He entered to the nursery, picked Bra up and gave her a warm bottle he'd 

just warmed up. When she finished the bottle, Vegeta put her back down into 

the cradle, but when he turned to go, Bra

began crying again. After five attempts, he finally just took her with him 

to his bedroom and as soon as they laid down, she fell asleep in his arms. 

With a sigh, he closed his eyes and fell asleep a few minutes later.

In the morning, Bulma woke up and found Bra asleep in Vegeta's arms. It was 

so sweet to look at. A little thought crossed her mind.

Finally, the beast will be tamed by a little princess.

She smiled as little Bra yawned and snuggled up against her daddy in her 

sleep. Bulma was happy. She had the family she'd wanted all her life. The 

family she had always dreamed of. Life was good she thought drifting off 

back to sleep.

The End

All the characters used in this story are property of Akira Toriyama.

E-mail me at: bra@fanfiction.i-p.com

Pregnant Again?

By: Saretsu

One summer evening Bulma was working in her lab when Trunks entered very 

exited about something

"Hey mom, may I go camping and sparing with Goten?" He begged.

"Oh Trunks, I have a lot of work to do and I've been waiting for you to help 

me, but if you really want to go, it doesn't matter." Bulma answered with a 

sigh.

"No mom, if you want I can phone Goten to postpone the camping trip." Bulma 

just shook her head.

"No Trunks it isn't necessary. Take a break! Your a teenager and you need to 

have fun. Something that you haven't had since you began helping me with the 

corporation. Don't worry, I'll be fine and I'll finish all my work, so go on 

camping." Bulma said waving him on.

"Your mother is right Trunks. Go camping with Kakarot's Brat." Vegeta said 

walking into the kitchen and grabbing something to eat. He quickly ate a 

sandwich and then returned to the gravity room to continue training without 

saying another word.

"Is he ok? " Trunks ask very confused staring after his father. His father 

actually agreed to letting him go camping with Goten. Was he sick?

"Oh he's strange like that some times. I'm not sure why I married him at 

all." She laughed.

"Well mom, I'm going to pack some food and clothes for the camping trip. 

I'll go to Goten's house to choose the place to do the camping, all right?" 

He asked giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah! Ok Sweat heart just remember to have lots of fun!" She said returning 

to her work. A few minutes later, Trunks was in flight to Goten's house.

Back at Capsule Corp...

"Ufff! I'd better rest for a minute because with all this work, I'm 

exhausted!" Bulma walked to the living room, laid on the couch and turned on 

the TV. A few minutes later, she was completely asleep.

She awoke a little while later to find Vegeta looking down at her lovingly. 

When he saw that she was awake, his expression quickly hardened.

"Ahuuum! Hi Vegeta, can you tell me what time is it?" She asks startled 

sitting up.

"I think is near midnight." Vegeta answered still looking at her.

"Whaaat!" She screamed standing up and scaring Vegeta.

"It's that late?!! I haven't finish my work yet!" She yelled running to her 

lab but Vegeta caught up with her, blocking her at the door.

"You didn't have to yell like that! I'm not deaf!!!" He barked. His ear 

drums were ringing painfully.

"Shut up, and don't interrupt me when I working!!!" Bulma spat shoving past 

him.

She couldn't help but start to laugh. She realized that she was beginning to 

sound exactly like him whenever some one attempts to enter his gravity room 

without his permission.

"What are you laughing about woman ?" Vegeta roared following on her heels.

"I...ha, ha, ha...sound like...ha, ha...you...ha, ha, ha, ha!!" She answered 

between fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Very funny." Vegeta replied sarcastically. "Are you going to sleep now or 

what?" He asked looking at her expectantly.

"Only after I get all this work finished Vegeta. In the meantime, why don't 

you go ahead and go to sleep without me? I'll be there in a little while." 

She said trying to chase him off.

"That's exactly what I'll do, but understand this woman! I didn't need your 

authorization to do so!" Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Oyasumina Vegeta." She said returning to her work.

"Hmph!" Was his only reply as he walked out.

Three hours later...

"Well, I've finally finished all of my paper work! I'm beat! I'm going to 

sleep." She said to herself shutting down her computer, and standing up on 

sore legs from sitting too long.

She went upstairs to her room found Vegeta asleep. She put on her nightgown 

and laid down on the bed and suddenly felt Vegeta hugging her and kissing 

her neck. She whimpered a little bit in protest but then he began to 

unbutton her gown. That did it!

"What are..." She stopped talking because Vegeta put his finger in her mouth 

and then whispered to her ear, "It was a good idea sending Trunks camping 

with Kakarot's Brat because now we finally have some time alone together. 

We've been waiting for this a long time right?" Coaxing her on.

"You're right. Now I understand your behavior with Trunks, Veggie-chan." She 

whispered seductively curling her legs around his waist and pulling him 

close. It started with a deep kiss...

The next morning...

Bulma carefully slid out from between Vegeta arms, not wanting to wake him 

up. He woke up though when he heard her preparing her bath. A grin spread 

over his face as he walked into the bathroom.

"Your NOT allowed to start your bath without inviting me in." He said 

pretending to be angry.

"Oh sorry Vegeta but I didn't want to wake you up.." She paused suddenly 

realizing something.

"Hey! What am I saying? We never take baths together!" She said blushing.

"Never? Are you sure?" He ask sarcastically closing the bathroom door.

"Well...sometimes, but not very often. "She said blushing even more. Vegeta 

was really enjoying this and without warning grabbed her, swung her around 

in the air and put her inside the bath tub.

"Hey! What are you... !" She shouted splashing around in the water but 

couldn't finish what she was saying because he interrupted her with a 

lovely, soft kiss that melted her heart like butter.

After the bath...

Bulma quickly got dressed and ran to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. When 

Vegeta finally joined her in the dining room, a great big banquet awaited 

him on the table.

He couldn't help but stare at it with his mouth hanging open. Just then, 

Bulma's face comically popped out from behind the food on the table, (which 

almost towered to the ceiling) and she smiled at him.

"I wanted to celebrate our day alone with each other by making a big 

breakfast! What do you think Vegeta? She said snuggling up next to him. 

Vegeta couldn't take his eyes off this food.

"Hey woman! If I eat all of this food, I wont be able to train." He said 

complaining but his mouth was watering at the same time.

"Well, you can train tomorrow because your spending the day with me, right?" 

She asked sounding more like she was giving him an order.

"Fine, since I don't have any choice in the matter." He grumbled digging 

into his food. Bulma smiled victoriously and joined him.

After breakfast, they took a little stroll around capsule Corp and for once 

ended up spending the whole day together. That night, they both sat outside 

and watched the stars together. They did the same thing the next night. All 

that week they repeated this routine, but when Trunks returned, they stopped 

and went back to the way they were before.

Trunks was amazed because his parents weren't fighting. Instead, things were 

very peaceful for a change and he couldn't complain about that! He helped 

his mother out as usual at work and even found time to spar with his father. 

A regular Brady bunch. (Ok, not literally)

Two months later, Bulma went to the commercial center drugstore and bought 

the most effective pregnancy test she could find. When she return home, she 

immediately went to the bathroom to take the test.

Not thinking, she left the bathroom to get something to drink in the kitchen 

and left the pregnancy test laying out in the open. Of course Vegeta chose 

that time to take a break from his training to use the bathroom. When he saw 

the pregnancy test on the counter, he freaked out to say the least.

When he found her in the kitchen he began to shouting at her desperately, 

"Can you tell me what the hell is this!!!!!!" He screamed holding the 

pregnancy test in front of her face.

"I..., I... Can..., Can..., Explain it. "Bulma stuttered frightened at his 

reaction.

"Well, I'm waiting for your answer... Speak !!!" He growled growing 

impatient with her.

"I'm probably...!" She couldn't continue. She began to cry and the tears 

and sobs obstructed her voice.

"Your probably what!!!"

"Pregnant!!! "She cried back pitifully.

"What! Again? Ahhh shit!!!" He growled even louder.

"Shut up!!! It's your fault too ya know!" She cried between sobs.

It finally struck Vegeta that he was being a total jerk and suddenly felt 

very guilty. Not knowing what else to do, he reached over and gave Bulma a 

hug in an attempt to calm her.

"Stop crying Bulma, I don't know what happened to me just now. please, I'm 

Sorry. I'm just really surprise your having another baby after all these 

years. Are you absolutely sure?" He asked taking her hand and squeezing it 

gently.

"I don't know. We have to check the pregnancy test first." She answered 

looking at the test in his hands.

They both checked the test.

"Oh my goodness, it's... It's...blue! Oh I'm so happy!!! "She cheered giving 

Vegeta a big hug.

"Well, I'm happy too but I have to return to my training now." He said 

walking away pretending nothing happened.

"Hey! Wait a minute! You're going to have to help me explain all this to 

Trunks!" She yelled walking after him.

"I don't have time woman! I have to train. Your intelligent! Tell him 

yourself! He said and returned to his gravity room.

Just then, Trunks walked into the kitchen...

"Hey mom! Can you help me with the lab's computer? It's acting up again." 

Trunks laughed.

"Sure Trunks. Is that darn thing acting up again? Well, lets go check it 

out." She answered pleasantly following him.

Inside the lab...

"Mmm...Trunks, how do you feel about having a brother or a sister?" She 

asked casually while checking out the computer.

"What?! Are you pregnant again mom!?" Trunks blurted.

"Yes, how you feel about that?" She asked worried he would be upset.

"Well... Let's see. It would be fine... And a little difficult too, but I'll 

probably get use to hearing a baby crying all day... and night also, but 

I've always wanted a little brother or sister! I'd love it!" He exclaimed 

exited.

"I'm so happy to hear it Trunks. And now would you like to go with me to buy 

some things for the baby?" She asked over joyed.

"Of course, let's go!" Trunks laughed with as much enthusiasm.

When they arrived at the commercial center, both of them went straight to 

the Baby's Shop.

"I'll need one of this, one of those..." Bulma said pointing out different 

items.

"And don't forget one of this!! " Trunks shout at the other side of the shop 

holding up for her to see, a little pajama outfit with cute bunny ears and a 

tail.

"Yeah! Your right!" Bulma answered giggling.

An hour later, they returned to capsule corp. Vegeta was watching TV and 

didn't notice them. Trunks snuck past his father without being spotted 

carrying a arm full of bags but when Bulma entered he spoke up.

"What have you been doing all day woman!?" He asked keeping his eyes glued 

to the TV.

"Well, we went to the baby store in town and bought some clothes and toys 

for the baby. I would have asked you to come with us Vegeta but you were 

training."

"Yes, I need to train, but who went with you?" He asked now looking at her.

"Well, I went with a very handsome man... jealous?" She suddenly blurted 

knavishly watching Vegeta's reaction.

Vegeta glared at her for a second and then realized with embarrassment that 

she was talking about Trunks. Bulma had a laughing fit over this and then 

took of to decorate the nursery.

Before everyone knew it, five months had passed and Bulma was huge! She had 

an appetite bigger than a Saiyan's, and had a different mood swing about 

every five minutes!

Trunks cared for his mother during this time because Vegeta was never 

around. Always too busy training.

Sometimes Chichi and Videl would stop buy to help out taking care of Bulma, 

giving Trunks a break. He'd taken over Bulma's job so he really had his 

hands full now.

Bulma would still help out every now and then in the lab, especially when 

she got bored.

Once, after she snuck into the lab and worked for four hours straight, 

Trunks found her asleep on top of her key board and had to carry her into 

the living room, against her will, where he put her down on the couch. She 

fell asleep right away much to his relief.

The following months passed quickly for Bulma and she was finally brought 

into the hospital to have her baby.

All the Z shensis went to see Bulma including Vegeta but only after Trunks 

had to practically drag him out of the gravity room. All the guys waited 

out in the waiting room, while Chichi, Videl and Juuhachigo sat with Bulma 

in her room talking about what the baby was going to be called and showing 

off all the clothes Bulma bought for the baby.

When Bulma's contractions got stronger, Chichi told Trunks to call a doctor. 

Trunks ran off and returned immediately with two doctors and four nurses in 

tow. The doctors asked them to wait outside. Minutes later, a nurse came 

out calling Vegeta.

"Is Mr. Vegeta here?... Your wife wants you at her side." She asked looking 

around the group gathered outside her door.

"What! No way! Not again! If I enter that room and she takes my hand, I will 

be sorry." He said a little afraid. The others snickered at him. They 

stopped when he glared back at them.

Did he just say that out loud?

"Bulma is pretty strong. She might hurt you." Yamcha said sarcastically. The 

others standing around him backed off nervously. Vegeta's face turned red.

"Shut up stupid!" Vegeta spat in Yamcha's face. Just then, Bulma called out 

from inside her room.

"Vegeta! Come in here! I need you!? Or are you afraid of me?!" She screamed 

having a terrible contraction right that second.

"Me...afraid of you? Ha! We'll just see how afraid I am." He said marching 

into the room slamming the door behind him. Inside Bulma screamed and they 

all heard Vegeta whimper.

Four hours later after the baby was born...

Vegeta left out of Bulma's room without even knowing what sex his baby was. 

The only thing he could do was stare at his throbbing hand. Later the 

medical staff also left out of the room and Trunks asked them about Bulma.

"Your mom is in excellent condition, but a little tired and if you want to 

meet your new sister, she's in the nursery." A doctor explained pointing 

down the hall way where the nursery was.

Trunks was totally amazed by what the doctor had told him. He never thought 

that the baby would be a girl. He was very happy.

Vegeta was also amazed and went to the nursery to see his newborn baby, 

meantime the group, went in to congratulate Bulma.

When he got there, a nurse took a little delicate baby from it's cradle and 

showed it to him. The infant opened her blue eyes, and stared at him. After 

a moment, she smiled for the very first time. It was like as soon as she 

saw him, she knew, he was her daddy and that he loved her.

Vegeta answered that beautiful smile with a little smirk and continue 

looking at her. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and when he turned his 

head, he found Goku's smiling face.

"Congratulations Vegeta, you have a very beautiful daughter! You must be 

very proud of her. I would be." Goku said but Vegeta didn't hear him 

because he was too busy admiring his little girl.

Everyone who had been with Bulma right after the birth, came to see Bra, so 

now Vegeta could go see his wife. Finally, he could spend some time alone 

with her.

When the door opened, Bulma saw standing at the door and greet him.

"Hi Vegeta! How is my baby?" She asked quickly.

"If you really want to know it, she's as ugly as you." He answered but of 

course, didn't mean a word.

Bulma hit Vegeta's chest playfully and he gently grabbed hold of her wrists 

and kissed her passionately.

"Uff! I only hope that she isn't a whiner like Trunks was." she said 

breaking away from his kiss.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Bulma, but she cries more than he did." he said 

shaking his head.

"Well, were gonna have to get back into the baby routine again Vegeta. 

We'll have to start changing diapers again, feedings her every four hours 

and waking up every two hours during the night...

"Hmph!, I'm not changing any diapers!" He interrupted her crossing his arms 

stubbornly. Bulma knew better though. He'll be changing diapers all right. 

Just like he changed Trunks diapers when ever she had work to do.

A few days later Vegeta returned to the hospital to take his wife daughter 

home. When he entered Bulma's room, he found her trying to calm down his 

daughter whom was balling up a storm.

"Why the hell is she crying? I could hear her from down the hall way!" He 

said holding his hands over his ears.

"I don't know what's happening to her. She isn't ill though. The nurses 

already checked her out and said that she's fine. Here, hold her a second 

while I finish packing my things" She said handing Bra to him.

Unbelievably, when Vegeta took her on his arms, she stopped crying and began 

to smile and laugh at him.

"Hey, what's happening with her?!!" Vegeta asked nervously.

"I don't know. She probably feels safer in her daddy's arms." She said 

looking at him amused.

"Hmph..." Was all he said as he cuddled his little girl.

"Well, I'm ready, lets go!" She said stretching her arms to taking Bra. 

Vegeta walked to the door and said to Bulma, "I won't return her to you 

because she'll start crying again. Just give me your suitcase and go 

home."

"Well, o.k." Bulma's answered a little annoyed with him but knew that he was 

right. She just wanted to go home. She didn't feel like arguing with him 

right now.

When they finally arrived at capsule Corp, everyone surprised them with a 

welcome home party.

Goku convince Vegeta to let him hold Bra, but when she open her eyes and saw 

Goku's face, she began to cry.

"You see? That's why I didn't want you to hold her. She's afraid of your 

face!" Vegeta growled

"I'm sorry Vegeta, please hold her" Said Goku holding her out to Vegeta. 

When Vegeta took her, she stopped crying and snuggled against his chest.

After the party everyone return to home until finally, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks 

and Bra where left alone. Bulma took Bra to her cradle in the nursery, then 

returned to the living room where she continued talking with Vegeta and 

Trunks.

Later that night, Bulma got Bra up and fed her. When Bra had enough, she 

returned her back to her crib. Bulma then returned to her bedroom with 

Vegeta where both of them fell fast asleep. In the morning, Bra started 

crying again.

Vegeta woke up but saw that Bulma was still asleep. For once, he just let 

her continue to sleep. He remembered Trunks being the same way. Keeping 

Bulma up all night with his crying. He felt guilty about not helping her 

then so he was going to make that up to her now.

He entered to the nursery, picked Bra up and gave her a warm bottle he'd 

just warmed up. When she finished the bottle, Vegeta put her back down into 

the cradle, but when he turned to go, Bra

began crying again. After five attempts, he finally just took her with him 

to his bedroom and as soon as they laid down, she fell asleep in his arms. 

With a sigh, he closed his eyes and fell asleep a few minutes later.

In the morning, Bulma woke up and found Bra asleep in Vegeta's arms. It was 

so sweet to look at. A little thought crossed her mind.

Finally, the beast will be tamed by a little princess.

She smiled as little Bra yawned and snuggled up against her daddy in her 

sleep. Bulma was happy. She had the family she'd wanted all her life. The 

family she had always dreamed of. Life was good she thought drifting off 

back to sleep.

The End

All the characters used in this story are property of Akira Toriyama.

E-mail me at: bra@fanfiction.i-p.com


End file.
